1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of electronic furniture assemblies.
2. The Relevant Technology
Electronics are widely used for business, social activities, entertainment and for practical, commercial, and household uses. When sitting on furniture, it is often desirable to employ one or more electronic assemblies. What are needed are improved electronic assemblies that can be used in association with modern furniture assemblies.